Etapas de embarazo
by lumineuxCouverture
Summary: Osomatsu se encontraba dentro de su futón muy tranquilo y cómodo luego de una mañana tan pesada, es que Choromatsu se paso todo el tiempo alejado de él! Que se sentía mal, que no estaba con ganas, que tenia que ir al hospital y mas blah blah blah... UF, ya vería Choromatsu cuando él terminara ignorándolo. Así es, nadie ignora a Osomatsu Matsuno y se sale con la suya. Nadie.


**Capitulo uno: Recibiendo noticia.**

.

.

.

Osomatsu se encontraba dentro de su futón muy tranquilo y cómodo luego de una mañana tan pesada, es que Choromatsu se paso todo el tiempo alejado de él! Que se sentía mal, que no estaba con ganas, que tenia que ir al hospital y mas blah blah blah... UF, ya vería Choromatsu cuando él terminara ignorándolo. Así es, nadie ignora a Osomatsu Matsuno y se sale con la suya. Nadie. Ya aprendería.

Dejando el tema de lado, que lindo era dormir solo~! era el paraíso! No tenia a Jyushimatsu acaparando las cobijas, no tenia a una molestia que siempre lo arroja lejos como si fuera un trapo viejo, y tampoco tenia a Todomatsu y sus pies helados, joder, parecía un muerto!

Podia al fin dormir tranquilo~ tomar una siesta a las cinco de la tarde vaya que era una fantástica idea. ¿Como no se le ocurrió antes? En fin, se acomodo entre las cobijas poniéndose en una posición cómoda y bostezo levemente, sintiendo como entraba al mundo de los sueños.

...

Entre sueños sintió como alguien lo zarandeaba, se movió un poco empujando a esa persona pero en vez de detenerse lo zarandeo mas fuerte. Medio adormilado decidió abrir los ojos y se encontró con la cara de su amado tsundere, esbozo una sonrisa y lo apreso entre sus brazos repartiendo besos en sus labios y mejillas.

— ¡Detente, idiota! — Osomatsu se imagino la cara de Choromatsu roja como un tomate maduro, y rió divertido sin prestarle atención.

Desplomo contra el suelo a Choromatsu sujetando sus manos, y se coloco entre sus piernas para poder moverse mas cómodo.

— Hablo enserio ¡Suéltame! — El mayor estaba medio dormido y se estaba dejando llevar. — ¡I-Idiota! Vas a lastimarlo! — chillo Choromatsu al sentir como el tarado de Osomatsu simulo una embestida. Y se molesto (Aun mas de lo que ya estaba) cuando vio como comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón. — ¡Dije que pares! — exclamo con furia librando una de sus manos para propinarle un puñetazo en plena cara.

— A-Agh... — sollozo adolorido Osomatsu despertándose totalmente, dándose cuenta que Choromatsu no se mostraba nada contento... de hecho, lo miraba con odio. — ¿Que te sucede? — pregunto sacado de onda.

— Imbécil. — espeto bastante enfadado queriendo propinarle otro golpe.

— No te entiendo, Choromatsu. ¿¡Por que me golpeaste!? Antes no te hubieras negado! Bueno, tal vez si... pero hubieras terminado cediendo ante mi encanto.

Ante eso, Choromatsu le envió una mirada gélida, y su expresión de molestia se marco mas al recordar el motivo por el cual lo despertó.

— Te odio. — expreso sin dificultad cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿¡Ah?! ¿Vienes con eso ahora? ¡No hice algo que tu no hayas querido! — salto a la defensiva. — Si me odias por lo de recién... pues no es mi culpa ¡Tu despides fero...!

— Te odio por dejarme embarazado. — lo corto sin dejarlo terminar haciendo que Osomatsu lo mire como un ser extraño de dos cabezas.

— ¿De que hablas? — Choromatsu rodó los ojos.

— ¡Que estoy embarazado! — grito sonrojado, decir eso en voz alta era vergonzoso.

— ¿E-es un chiste? ¿Verdad? — pregunto empezando a sudar frió, con los ojos un poco mas abiertos.

Realmente estaba en blanco.

Choromatsu no lo aguanto mas, comenzó a llorar. Recibir esa noticia lo hizo feliz pero también le aterro porque sus padres no tenían idea de nada y como pensaba ocultarlo si dentro de unos meses seria evidente? Como podría explicarlo? Tenia miedo y que Osomatsu actuara de esa forma lo ponía mas mal.

Su cuerpo se sacudió levemente, se comenzó a notar los espasmos de su cuerpo, y trato de ahogar el llanto pero era difícil.

— Choromatsu... — Osomatsu se alarmo al verlo así y en un rápido movimiento lo acerco hacia él para abrazarlo. — Descuida, todo saldrá bien... Porque siempre estaré junto a ti. Nunca te abandonare. Jamas. — acaricio con cariño sus cabellos sintiendo como su hombro se comenzaba a mojar. — Vamos, no llores. ¡Deberias bailar de felicidad! Después de todo, vas a tener un hijo mio y mira que tuve varias opciones. — sonrió engreído y Choromatsu, sin dejar de llorar, le mostró el dedo medio.

Osomatsu dio una de sus tipicas sonrisas hermosas, separando con delicadeza a su amado de él.

— Te amo. — beso sus labios con dulzura y lo abrazo mas fuerte, aspirando ese aroma que siempre le encanto.

Las mejillas de Choromatsu se le inflaron y se sonrojo, se mordió el labio nervioso.

— Tambien te amo... — susurro muerto de pena.

— Lo se~ — canturreo contento.

...

 **Sha~! Aquí termino! iba a hacer un one-shot pero no me dejan escribir asi que decidi subir al menos esto~ xD jojojo luego subo lo demas, enserio!**

 **Por cierto, como es comedia no pienso hacer un detalle explicito de porque los hombres se embarazan, pero explicare algo en el prox cap~**

 **Acepto todo, critica, tomates, algo, un gato volador (?**


End file.
